Calamity Kimberly
Summary Kimberly wakes up in the morning and falls out of bed. It begins to rain. A minor earthquake causes her mirror to fall and break. Outside her window is Squatt. He reports back to Rita Repulsa. She orders Finster to send a monster to make Kimberly's day worse. Samurai Fan Man appears on Earth. A soaked Kimberly arrives at school that same morning. Her umbrella is broken and she's very irritated. Tommy greets her and Kim explains that she has to show Caplan her pep rally plans in a few minutes while looking like a mess. She opens her binder to see her outline paper covered in mud. Bulk and Skull come to tease Kimberly, but Tommy tosses Bulk onto the slippery floor and into a fallen over mop bucket. Tommy offers to walk Kimberly home after school. Tommy and Kimberly are ambushed after school by Samurai Fan Man. The monster sucks Kimberly into his giant jar, and then hurts Tommy before disappearing. Kimberly is sucked into a dimension within the jar. Zordon alerts the others and teleports a hurt Tommy to the Command Center to heal. Zordon says that the dimension inside the jar will vanish soon. The remaining four Rangers morph and go to fight Goldar and Samurai Fan Man. The monster uses his fan to send the Rangers into another dimension, but Alpha changes their course and brings them back to the Command Center. The Rangers return to face the Samurai Fan Man at the Putty Bowl Cafe. Goldar and the monster are turned into giants. Four of the Dinozords are summoned. Without Kimberly, they can't make Megazord. Tommy joins the others even though he's still weak. Dragonzord Battle Mode is formed. The Power Staff is used to break Samurai Fan Man's jar. Kimberly is freed and she morphs. She calls on her zord and Ultrazord is used to kill Samurai Fan Man. Goldar runs off when he's outnumbered. At Billy's garage, Kimberly meets the others. They watch the television report about the Power Rangers' battle. When Kimberly tries to up the volume with the remote control, the television blows up. Everyone laughs. Notes *This is one of the few times that a monster has faced the Dinozords (sans Pterodactyl Dinozord), Megazord, Dragonzord, Dragonzord Battle Mode and Ultrazord all in one fight. *Although not shown completely on screen, Billy is seen working on the Rad Bug. You can tell because he's doing engine work on the trunk, and classic Volkswagen Beetles' engines are in the back rather than the front (like normal cars). Errors *The footage of Rita talking to Finster in the monster lab in the beginning of the episode is from High Five. You can tell because the clay figure Finster is sculpting is of Bones. This scene is actually reused quite a bit throughout the first season. *Behind the Rangers at the Putty Bowl Cafe are their Battle Bikes, which have never been properly introduced on the American version. This is due to bad editing and using the original Japanese episode's footage. In Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, the bikes are used fairly more often. The Power Rangers won't receive official bikes until season three's Follow That Cab!. *Footage of the un-morphed Zyurangers from the Japanese version of this episode can be seen momentarily (from a distance) right after Samurai Fan Man uses his dimensional fan on the Rangers. *A wheeled platform can be seen under Bulk during the slipper floor stunt.